


Decorating

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Decorating, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway wants to decorate her cabin. Seven is a bit skeptical, but catches on fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

“It’s an ancient Earth tradition, Seven!” Janeway exclaimed, surprised. “I thought that we might decorate our quarters, to add to the festive spirit.”

“How is this relevant?” the ex-Borg said, gazing at the box of tinsel, cardboard stars and candles that was lying on the floor.  
“Call it a human weakness, one of which I would like to partake with you.”

“Sharing weakness is illogical, and-”

“Illogical? Why, Seven, you do have a bit of Vulcan in you after all. Or is Tuvok just rubbing off on you?”

The blonde chose not to answer, and instead continued to glare disdainfully at the decorations.

“You have been willing to indulge many of my more sentimental foibles. These decorations will be up and gone in a matter of weeks.”  
“Then it is pointless to spend time and effort in-”  
“For me, Seven?” the captain asked, making her best doe eyes.

Seven felt a touch of affection stirring inside her. Decorations were indeed irrelevant. However, Katheryn was certainly not. If baubles in their cabin would make her happy, then decorations may well in fact be worth something.

“Very well,” she said, finally.

“Oh, thank you, dear!” the brunette said, standing on tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek, and took a great satisfaction in seeing the blonde’s cheeks flush pink.

“As long as you cease interrupting me,”

“Promise.”

  
  


“What is the protocol for the placement of these?” Seven asked, holding up a string of tinsel.

“You drape them over furniture, or a Christmas tree.”  
“Christmas tree? Are you referring to the spruce trees commonly brought indoors for the holiday season, on Earth? Spruce trees of the size required are in short supply here.”

“Yes, I am, but having a proper tree is a bit of an improbability, I suppose. Here, pin it up around the window, like this,” Katheryn said, demonstrating. Seven made a move to help, and their hands brushed. Once again, the blonde went pink.  
“Why, Seven, what has gotten into you? You are blushing like a schoolgirl!”

“I am not yet free to disclose.”  
“I don’t like you keeping secrets, dear,” Janeway said, taking the blonde woman’s slender hands between her own.  
“It is what you would refer to as a ‘pleasant surprise’,” she clarified.

“Oh,” the brunette murmured. “I see. I am already looking forward to it.”

“Indeed,” replied the taller woman, slipping her hand to Janeway’s round behind.

“Seven” Katheryn said in a far more high pitched tone than usual. “No, don’t stop.”

The blonde let a grin tug at the corner of her mouth, and lifted her hand.  
“Later,”

“Why later?”  
“I have… plans for you.”

The two continued putting the decorations up in amiable silence, one or the other occasionally passing a comment or asking how a certain decoration looked. Once the entire box was empty, Janeway stood at the door.

“It looks beautiful. Thank you, Seven,” she said, hugging her girlfriend around the waist.

“I would like to request your company on Holodeck 2, 1900 hours ship’s time. No uniform is required.”

“Well, I gladly accept, dear! Shall I see you then? Alpha shift is soon.”

“Affirmative,” the blonde said.

“And thank you,” she smiled. “For everything.”

  
Several hours later, the captain made her way to Holodeck 2. She had been unsure as to how to dress, opting for her little black dress, a classic. Her hair had been a mere afterthought, a French twist with a couple of stray locks hanging around her face. She entered the deck with a flutter in her stomach and immediately stopped. She didn’t know who Seven of Nine had consulted as to the program, but in front of her was a restaurant, in the old Terran style, of course, decked out in tinsel, ribbons and candles on each and every table. These were small and round, and happy couples sat at each of them.

The crowning glory, however, was the great Christmas tree that stood in the center of it all. The spruce was easily ten feet tall and festooned in baubles and beautiful decorations, arranged by a very delicate hand. Under it sat Seven, her hair down around her shoulders for once and clad in a shimmering red dress. Janeway was unsure which was the more beautiful sight, then upon seeing the expression the blonde wore, decided that it was definitely the latter. Without so much as a “hello”, she rushed forwards and enveloped her girlfriend in a warm embrace and passionate kiss.


End file.
